U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,522 published Apr. 6, 1993 discloses 2-Chloro-3-Amino-4alkyl-pyridine intermediates for preparation of "5,11 -Dihydro-6H-Dipyrido[3,2-b:2',3'-e][1,4]Diazepines and Their Use in the Prevention or Treatment of HIV Infection".
3-Amino-2-chloro-4-alkylpyridines are useful intermediates in the preparation of 4-alkyl-5,11 -dihydro-6H-dipyrido[3,2-b:2',3'-e][1,4]diazepines.